Do You Want My Love?
by red-hot-goddess
Summary: A fanfic about Draco & Hermione romance after a love potion that got all wrong!!! If you liked The Power Of A Virgin by MiaMaria, you will like this as well!!! (it's kind of MiaMaria's story too. Don't worry i asked permission) PLS. R/R!!!!!!!!
1. The Argument

Hi! This is another story about Draco/Hermione. I hope you guys like it & R/R!!!! In this story Hermione & Draco are Head Girl & Head Boy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione headed to the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall beside his friends to have lunch.  
  
"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late just had to do had a last minute meting with Prof. McGonagall" Hermione said as she sat between Harry & Ginny. Ron in the other hand was across the table & was a bit upset that Hermione was with Draco the whole transfiguration class.  
  
"So where's Malfoy? Doing head boy stuff? He is such a loser." Ron said. Harry agreed but was a bit understanding that they have to stay with together since they were head boy & head girl after all.  
  
"I dunno why you're so upset! I'm we're just doing our job you know!" Hermione said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well I'm just concerned about our friendship 'cause you never hang out with us anymore since Malfoy came!" Ron exclaimed. Harry & Ginny were a bit worried that the fight would cause a commotion.  
  
"Oh so you're concerned huh? Don't you think I'm concerned? I try my best to finish my duties as fast as I can so I can spend time with my friends & I did spend time with you guys last night to play wizard chess! Don't you think you're asking too much?! You think it's so easy being head girl! Plus I have to monitor my grades at the same time!" Hermione said a bit angrily.  
  
"Hermione, calm down." Ginny said as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Ginny is right. You two should stop this. This is getting too far. You two always argue when we four are together." Harry explained. Both of them calmed a bit already & started eating.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, Ron's just jealous." Ginny said & made Hermione grin.  
  
"No I am not!" Ron said as he blushed light pink.  
  
"Don't be over-reacting Ron, I was just kidding!" Ginny said as she winked at Hermione.  
  
Lunch was over & they were heading for potions.  
  
"Sorry about what happened Hermione, umm.. maybe I am over-reacting." Ron said as he was blushing really pink.  
  
"That's alright Ron & I'm sorry too. Don't be all angry when I'm with Draco ok?" Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Harry I trust you to calm Ron down ok? Hermione said.  
  
"Alright Hermione. And Just being concerned ok, be careful, tell us if Malfoy isn't treating you well." Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Potions class... (Gryffindor & Slytherin)  
  
"Ok students, shut up & sit down!" Snape started. "Today we are going to make a love potion. Now who can tell me what is the most needed ingredient?" Snape asked with his arms crossed sure that nobody could answer. There was silence in the room & no hand was in the air. Then Hermione was again there to save the day.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?" Snape said.  
  
"Wild mountain dandelions. These wild flowers are described as hairy flowers. Instead of white feathery petals that are usually blown by people, they have red petals." Hermione said. She sat down again with everyone gazing at her amazed again in how really knows a lot about the wild mountain dandelions.  
  
"Hmm.. you know a lot about love potions eh? Trying one on Potter & Weasly?" Snape said to embarrass Hermione. But his plan backfired.  
  
"Sorry to say this Prof. but, just for your information, you told us to read about that last week for our assignment." Hermione said trying not to smile. Everyone started to laugh as Snape was humiliated by Hermione.  
  
"Silence!!! Snape shouted. Suddenly there was silence in the room again.  
  
"Ok then we shall start. Gryffindor girls shall partner up with Slytherin boys." Snape explained.  
  
"Oh, I forgot head boy & head girl are automatically partners." Snape said. "Get your cauldrons & when you are ready I shall distribute the ingredients." Snape continued.  
  
Harry & Ron surprised looks when they heard head boy & head girl are partners.  
  
"Poor Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Lucky Malfoy." Ron said to Harry.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you guys like it?? I hope you did. Please review & read some more. Tell me what do you think will happen. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Potion

Hello!!! Sorry I have a lot of errors on chapter 1. I'm really sorry & I hope you guys still understood the story. : ( I hope you will like this chapter & I will try my best to avoid errors. PLS READ SOME MORE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Malfoy & Hermione met & exchanged sharp looks. They got their cauldrons & went to a table in front where Snape told them to do it there.  
  
"Why frowning Granger? Trying to hide your glee that you got a pureblood like me?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Uh! FYI Malfoy I would do this to anyone but you! This is a nightmare!" Hermione said.  
  
"Shut up you mudblood!" Malfoy said.  
  
"Don't you dare go there you ferret!!!! Hermione said.  
  
Everyone was ready to start. But in Pansy Parkinson's side, she was very upset that Malfoy was partners with Hermione & not her. She was partners with Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Umm.. Pansy here's the wild dandelions." Neville said.  
  
"Are you sure we have to put that many?" Pansy started. "I don't want to fall in love with you that long! I'm just doing this for my grade!!!!" Pansy continued.  
  
Then Pansy suddenly had an idea. She got the half of all the amount of the wild dandelions.  
  
"Umm.. Neville, why don't you get all the other ingredients, I want to finish at once. Oh, Neville.. please take your time ok, you don't want all the ingredients to fall on the floor. That would make Prof. Snape really angry!!!" Pansy said to get rid of Neville.  
  
Neville walked to the ingredient table & started to gather all the ingredients very very slowly.  
  
"Perfect! Now that Fat-a$$ is gone! Now I have to distract everyone.. hmm..." she said to herself.  
  
She pointed her wand at Ron but she pointed with her hand under the table so no one could see. She muttered a spell & suddenly Ron poured an orange colored potion on his arm that made him scream. Everyone gathered around him including Malfoy & Hermione since Prof. Snape said that the potion was really hot & could burn skin.  
  
Pansy was the only one not with the crowd. She placed the half of the dandelions in Malfoy & Hermione's potion but thought twice about it & placed all the dandelions.  
  
"Let's see who gets in trouble now!!! Now that Granger won't have a high grade again hehehe!" Pansy said  
  
Pansy got back with no one seeing her. Everyone got back to their seats as Prof. Snape already solved Ron's problem by casting a spell on his arm.  
  
"Well, it seems everyone is done." Snape said. "The potion can make two glasses, so each of you will drink one glass & make sure the potion is equally divided. You all shall drink at the same time. Okay................. Drink the potion...NOW!" Snape said.  
  
Everyone drank their potion & got effects. Harry & his partner were flirting already & the others were making out & snogging. Everyone did the same except Pansy, Neville, Malfoy & Hermione.  
  
Pansy just pretended to have effects from the potion to have a grade since didn't add any wild dandelions to the potion that made it useless.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Look at Potty & Weasel they are so over their partners!" Malfoy said teasingly.  
  
"Hey don't go there Malfoy! Don't forget they're my friends!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Oh I forgot they are your "friends" oh c'mon Granger, admit it you love Potty & Weasel you are so jealous now!" Malfoy said.  
  
"FYI Malfoy we are just friends, that's it." Hermione explained.  
  
"Right.. then why do hug so much?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"What's wrong with hugging? Don't you hug?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Malfoy said.  
  
"You don't?! You don't show your emotions to your friends? Your girlfriends? Your family?! Not ever?! Why not?" Hermione asked very shocked.  
  
"That's a lot of questions Granger. Well I don't hug okay! I hugged my mum when I was a kid but after that no. My dad? Never hugged him. I don't hug my friends 'cause we're not mushy. I don't like mushy scenes." Malfoy explained.  
  
"Woah! Well what about your girlfriends?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Never had one." Malfoy answered.  
  
Hermione was shocked. Malfoy never had a girlfriend?! "Oh my God! Malfoy?! No girlfriend?! A handsome guy like him?! No wait! I didn't handsome did I? Uh! It's just the potion...right?" Hermione thought.  
  
"Well I thought you had all the girls wrapped around your little finger? Especially that Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"Uh! Pansy Parkinson? No way!!! That b*tch! She is such a suck up!!!! Me & her? Over my dead body! Oh & other girls? I'm just too worthy for them they don't deserve me." Malfoy said.  
  
"Uh! Whatever Malfoy! In my opinion, you are too picky!" Hermione said.  
  
"Shut up Granger!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
"Ok students you shall now attend your next class. The potion will wear off after a few minutes. The latest is ten minutes. So I guess it's safe to dismiss you."  
  
Everyone headed for their next class.  
  
"Well I suppose you two are the only ones who didn't show effects from the potion. Very well done Mr. Malfoy! Oh &.. Ms. Granger too. Go on now!" Snape said.  
  
Pansy over heard what Snape said & was very angry.  
  
"Complimented? Again? Uh! Why does she have to be that lucky! Argh!!! One day I will be better than you Granger!" pansy said to herself.  
  
Hermione & Malfoy headed for the hallway & walked away in different directions.  
  
Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. "He is so handsome! That blond hair pulled back by hair gel made him look so mature & that smirk he always does with his tempting lips I used to hate but now... oh no! What am I saying don't tell me the potion is starting to effect now?! Uh! No! I'm just a little tired. It's okay charms is the last class for the day anyways. Then I can have rest already." Hermione thought. Then she entered her next class.  
  
Malfoy was doing the same too. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. "Uh I just hate that mudblood & yet.... she's so pretty! Her shiny, dark & long brown hair is no longer bushy, it now has curls that make her face glow more. Oh & her body is perfectly curvy she is too beautiful & sexy for Potty & Weasel. Oh & her lips those pink soft lips that makes me feel queasy. Oh what the hell am I saying this is Hermione Granger we're talking about here! That mudblood what has she done to me?! Don't tell me the potion is only effecting to me now! No! It can't be! Well I'm col with this.. this is the last class anyways. No big of a deal." Draco thought as he entered his DADA class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well did you guys like it?? PLEASE READ SOME MORE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if there are errors & if Draco & Hermione are too mushy. Maybe Chappy 3 or 4 will be really mushy with kissing stuff &.... ok just read to find out & if you don't like the "mushy parts" that are coming.. well ..you can turn back now! 


	3. Temptation

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione tried to concentrate with charms class but couldn't her head was too preoccupied by Malfoy.  
  
"Argh!!! What's wrong with me damn it?! Hermione said.  
  
"Why, what's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh! Harry! Umm.. nothing, nothing at all. It's just a headache. It's natural." Hermione lied.  
  
"Oh.. You sure you're alright?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry. I'm alright, thanks for your concern." Hermione said with a forced smile.  
  
On Malfoy's side, he couldn't concentrate as well. Both of them just thought about each other until their classes ended.  
  
Dinner.....  
  
Hermione went to the Gryffindor long table with her usual crowd; Harry, Ron & Ginny.  
  
(Draco did the same too with Crabbe & Goyle.)  
  
Harry & Ron were laughing & talking about Quidditch.  
  
"So, what happened today Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing much...we made a love potion during potions." Hermione explained.  
  
"Really? How was it?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"We don't want to talk about it!!!!!!!" Ron interrupted.  
  
"I wasn't asking you!!!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Uhmm... I'm a little upset about it too." Hermione started. "I was partners with Malfoy!" Hermione said.  
  
"What?! Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I didn't have a choice. Prof. Snape said head boy & head girl are automatically partners." Hermione said.  
  
"Well why is Ron upset? See!!! You're jealous!!!" Ginny said teasingly to Ron.  
  
"No! I said I'm not! It's not that okay!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Okay, what is it then? Why are you upset?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Um...okay, okay! I poured a whole bottle of potion no my own arm & I screamed & there was a commotion about it. There! I said it! Happy?" Ron said.  
  
Ginny & Hermione couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"Yes, very!!!!" Ginny said still laughing.  
  
Dinner ended & everyone was heading for their dormitories.  
  
"Bye guys! See you tomorrow." Hermione said as she said goodbyes to her friend & she gave Ginny a hug & headed to the head boy & head girl's quarters.  
  
Malfoy & Hermione bumped each other on their way to the HBHG quarters.  
  
"Watch where you're going Granger! You're hugging your friends too much that you don't look at where you are going!!!" Malfoy said.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!!!" Hermione said a bit annoyed.  
  
They said the password at the same time & the portrait hole swung open.  
  
Hermione headed for her room to get ready for a shower. She took a bath quickly so she could start her assignment already.  
  
She wore a loose tee with mini shorts & sat at the common room & started working. Malfoy was staring at her & her exposed legs. Her skin was so fair & seemed so smooth.  
  
He then had a shower & after a while, he finished & was getting dressed.  
  
Hermione couldn't resist turning around to look at the open door of the bathroom. She could smell his manly scent that made her a bit queasy. Malfoy was in black pants & didn't have a shirt. Hermione could see his muscles & his abs even from afar. "Maybe Quiddich is doing him good." Hermione thought.  
  
He then started walking towards the couch wearing a Slytherin colored shirt with three buttons open that allowed his bare chest to peek.  
  
After a while.................  
  
Hermione closed her notes & so did Malfoy since he finished his assignments as well.  
  
Then both of them stood up to go to there rooms but they suddenly met in the middle of the couch with their bodies so close not farther than an inch. Their lips were so close & suddenly Malfoy stepped forward & gave Hermione a quick smack. Both of them were surprised.  
  
"Oh God! What the hell did I do?! What was I thinking?!" Malfoy thought. "But She does have soft lips. Oh God she's beautiful!!" he continued.  
  
"Oh my God!!!!! What was that?! Is he out of his mind?! & yet he is such a good kisser!!!" Hermione thought.  
  
They both hesitated a bit but then caught each other staring at each other's lips, both of them wanted more. They kissed passionately with very small pauses for them to catch their breath. But they didn't want to stop. Malfoy was holding Hermione by the waist as Hermione held Malfoy by the shoulder & the back of his neck. They lost balance & fell on the couch. Not one of them dared to talk. They didn't have time to talk. Malfoy started to unbutton Hermione's tee as Hermione slipped her hands under Malfoy's shirt & slipped it off his shoulder & threw it to the floor. Malfoy took Hermione's tee off as well & she was just wearing a black cleavage-showing bra. They continued to kiss until both of them fell asleep on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry if the mushy scene is really lame & lousy. Well that's just the beginning you know!!! Just READ/ REVIEW SO I"LL UPDATE MORE OFTEN!!!!!!!! Sorry for the errors! 


	4. The Dark Hallway

Chapter 4  
  
Morning........  
  
It was a windy morning & the sun didn't show up. The rain was starting to pour & drops of cold water entered the HBHG windows.  
  
Hermione was feeling for her blanket with her closed.  
  
"Where the hell is that blanket when I need it?!" she said to herself. She was surprised to feel a bit uncomfortable since the couch was small. Then a familiar scent alarmed her to open her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?!" Hermione exclaimed. Malfoy awaken by Hermione was surprised too.  
  
"Granger, what the hell are you doing on my bed?!" Malfoy said.  
  
"On your bed?! Hello?!! We're in the common room!" Hermione said.  
  
"What have you done to me?! Why am I here?!" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Me? Why me? You were the one who brought me here!" Hermione said.  
  
"No I didn't! You are a liar!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
"Wait a minute! Don't blame me! The last thing I remembered was I took a bath & started on my assignment here. That's all." Hermione explained.  
  
"Well I only remember the same thing! You don't mean..We did the thing you said before you did your assignment..together did we?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"No it can't be! How did happen? & where's my tee?!" Hermione said looking around the common room.  
  
"Mine too." Standing up to do the same.  
  
"I can't understand this. Why can't even one of us remember?!" Hermione said.  
  
"Don't tell me it was the potion!" Malfoy said.  
  
"It's possible." Hermione said.  
  
"What did you do to the stupid potion?! I knew you gotten it all wrong!!" Malfoy said angrily.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy! Why are you blaming me?! We did it together!" Hermione said.  
  
"I dunno what the hell you did it's just stupid!!!!" Malfoy said.  
  
"Uh!!! You are too much! You're blameing people about what they didn't do & I don't need to take that! Hermione shouted.  
  
She headed for her room to get ready for classes. It was 5:30 a.m. & they had a HBHG meeting in an hour. Hermione took a bath quickly to avoid Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy took a shower & got back to his room. He wore his uniform, fixed his hair & wore a manly scented body spray.  
  
Hermione got ready too. She wore her uniform, fixed her hair, wore light make-up & wore a feminine scented perfume.  
  
They finished at the same time & met at the common room. They were still a bit angry so they ignored each other until HBHG meeting.  
  
Breakfast.........  
  
"Here comes Hermione you guys!" Ginny said waving at Hermione. Hermione waved back & took a seat beside Ginny.  
  
"So how was HBHG meeting?" the three asked.  
  
"Pretty much the same except me & Malfoy had a fight so we were ignoring each other." Hermione said while the owls came to bring the mail.  
  
"Why are you guys fighting? You should work together right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We fight a lot." Hermione explained.  
  
"Malfoy isn't treating you well huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Umm.." Hermione tried to forget about what happened on the common room. "No, He's alright. You know just annoying mudblood-teaser Malfoy." Hermione said.  
  
Then a letter came from an Owl Post owl for Hermione. It was from Prof. McGonagall.  
  
Ms. Granger, I just wrote to inform you that I excused you & Mr. Malfoy, from your upcoming classes for an errand to do in Hogsmeade. I trust both of you as HB & HG to do this errand. Approach me in my office after your meal for your instructions. I shall assign a responsible friend to gather you notes from the lectures you shall miss.  
  
Thank you for you kind consideration, Prof. Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's nothing. It's just Prof. McGonagall calling for a HBHG meeting. Guess I'll see you all later." Hermione said as she said goodbye to her friends. All the students were heading for their next classes.  
  
"Now my problem is, how will I approach Malfoy." Hermione thought. She thought about & said: "Well can't keep Prof. waiting...It's now or never!"  
  
She walked to the Slytherin long table & approach Malfoy.  
  
"Can I talk to you in private?" she whispered to his ear. He turned around & was surprised it was Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing here Granger?! Aren't you supposed to be with you dorky friends?!" Pansy asked teasingly.  
  
Hermione was about to burst until Malfoy said: " Shut up! This is none of your business!" Hermione was surprised that Malfoy said that for her. They both went to a corner.  
  
"What is it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Wait. Before I start.. thanks for dealing with Pansy & I'm sorry for what happened this morning & whatever happened last night." Hermione said looking at the floor.  
  
"It's nothing forget about it. And I'm sorry too." Malfoy said.  
  
"Okay, we have to go to Prof. McGonagall now." Hermione said,  
  
"Why?" Malfoy asked. Hermione gave him the letter & said: "Read it on the way."  
  
On the way to Prof.'s office....  
  
They knocked on the side of the portrait hole. But there was no answer.  
  
"Prof. is not in her office. She hasn't come back yet." Said the lady in the portrait.  
  
"Oh, okay..thank you." Hermione said.  
  
"Now what?" Malfoy said.  
  
"I dunno." Hermione said.  
  
They walked through the hallways but they didn't find her anywhere. They got to a dim hallway.  
  
"This is the only hallway we haven't passed yet. Maybe there's a door at the end." Malfoy said.  
  
So they walked through the dark hallway. The hallway became more smaller & smaller until they were so close together. Their lips were so close & that feeling was coming over them again. Malfoy held Hermione close & their lips touched. Hermione kissed him back. Their breath was beginning to become heavier & heavier. They were catching their breaths every now & then. Suddenly a light from the beginning of the hallway lit at them. They straightened up to see who it was. It was Prof. McGonagall. They were so afraid she could've seen them!!! Or did she see them?.............  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi you guys I'm happy 4 have made review already but I hope more will review. PLEASE READ MORE & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if there are errors. More mushy stuff to come!!!! & the ultimate mushy part is really really near!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN TO BOTH OF THEM & I MIGHT JUST PUT YOU SUGGESTION IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS SO MUCH!!!! 


End file.
